omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrooge McDuck (Composite)
Character Synopsis Scrooge McDuck is the main protagonist of the overall DuckTales series of comics, cartoons, games, etc. Born in 1867 in Glasgow, Scotland, he lived with his parents and got a job as a shoe shiner, where he eventually got his first payment, an American Dime, later to be known as the Lucky Number One Dime. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 8-B | At least 5-A, likely High 5-A Verse: Disney Name: Scrooge McDuck Gender: Male Age: 152 Classification: Duck Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Capable of proficiently wielding swords, shovels, and his cane), Vehicular Mastery (Can use a tank to shoot an armored Beagle Boy away), Longevity (Is over 150 years. Drank from the Fountain of Youth, which internally made him younger and slowed down his aging), Regeneration (Low; He was able to regenerate his bruised spine back to a normal state), Beserk Mode, Martial Arts, Body Control, Supernatural Luck (The Number One Dime gives him luck), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space through the use of Oxychew and could already do so in the original DuckTales), Toon Force (Can swim in the pile of gold money when it is impossible for anyone else), Time Stop (Can stop time for 10 seconds in DuckTales 2), Healing (Done by Medkit), Statistics Amplification (Capable of raising his power), One Hit Kill (Can kill all enemies on screen), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon a moose through the Didgeridoo Flute), Duplication (He can make 11 versions of himself with the Multiplicator Gun), Temporary Invulnerability (Can render himself invulnerable for 10 seconds), Transmutation (The Philosopher's Stone can turn anything it touches into gold), Selective Intangibility (Can use the Spectrification Gun to render himself intangible to phase through walls and doors), Explosion Manipulation (Bouncing Bomb is used as an exploding projectile), Ice Manipulation (Blunderbuss shoots an ice ball which freezes people), Matter Manipulation (Scrooge has the Omnisolve which can deconstruct things to an atomic level), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Laughing Gas Bomb could make the Beagle Boys forget their identity and become delirious. Dialogue here), Summoning and Wish Granting (Scrooge can summon meteors, bombs, cannons, a boxing glove, and a cage. Wish Granting aspect is done by Scrooge summoning the Genie), Petrification (Via the Medusa Gauntlet), possibly Sealing (Magica De Spell had been sealed in Scrooge's Number One Dime), Gas Projection (Can shoot gas out of his cane (5:31)), Sound Manipulation (Can generate a sound wave from his cane (6:29)), Laser Manipulation (Shoots a laser from his cane (11:44)), Technological Flight, Fire Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation (The Dreamcatcher forces people to sleep and induces the secondary and tertiary effects subsequently), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can negate the inertia of an action through the Anti-Intertia Ray), Friction Manipulation (The Neutra-Friction Ray can negate friction), Magic (Can use Magica De Spell's wand), Dimensional Storage (The Hyperspace Pocket allows Scrooge to carry practically any object he wants), Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Able to distinguish coins from one another), Stealth Mastery, High Pain Tolerance, Air Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Fights against a ghost), Time Travel (Can travel through time with his time machine), Resistance to extreme heat (Unaffected by the heat inside of the of a volcano), Electricity Manipulation, and Transmutation (Able to revert back to his physical form from being turned into a frog), Immortality (Types 1 and 2) | Same as before, with all the powers of Super Goof, including so: Light Manipulation (Can allow his eyes to shine like flashlights to see in the dark via "Super Flash Eyes" vision), Information Analysis (Via "Data-Scanning" vision), Absorption (Can absorb a large amount of electricity), Attack Reflection (Can deflect/blow back laser beams by using his breath), Statistics Amplification and Size Manipulation (Can multiply his strength and become bigger/bulkier if he becomes "Super Super Goof". If Goofy ingests all Super Goobers at once, he'll become super-charged), Illusion Creation (Can make holograms via 3D Projector), Invisibility (Via Chameleon Suit), Heat Manipulation (Via Solar Ray), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind anyone by blushing red so brightly if embarrassed), Weather Manipulation (Can grab clouds and ring them like sponges to make them rain), Resistance to Disintegration (Tanked an alien disintegration ray's full blast) and Heat (Flew very close to the sun and relaxed as if he were getting nothing more than a sun tan) Destructive Ability: At least City Block Level (Can fight those capable of harming him) | At least Large Planet Level, likely Dwarf Star Level (Compares to Super Goof, who can throw an entire planet) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of reacting to lightning last second. Able to dodge lightning from the Duck Warlock. Dodged little meteors shot by Magica De Spell, which were calced to be this fast) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Is able to lift trees and calls it light hauling. Uses trees and logs practically as melee weapons) | Unknown Striking Ability: '''At least '''City Block Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least City Block Level (Can take the destruction of his money bin) | At least Large Planet Level, likely Dwarf Star Level Stamina: High (Is able to run for four hours without getting tired. His fencing sessions lasted for hours on end and he would still keep going according to Count Roy. Can take on an entire bar without tiring or being slightly fatigued after being recently drugged) Range: Standard melee range, higher with tools and weapons Intelligence: Genius. Scrooge runs a multi-trillion dollar business with many branch companies he manages beneath them. Has gone on many adventures over his life where he's gone to ancient archaeological ruins, islands of gods, the moon, Count Dracula Duck's manor, a volcano, the mines, the Amazon, etc. Has proficiency in combat with wielding various types of weapons such as his cane, swords, rapiers, guns, shovels, pickaxes, etc. Overall, he's been adventuring with facing many types of sorcerers and gods for 100+ years. Weaknesses: Short-tempered, greedy, and cannot stand a relative asking for more than 10 dollars. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Cane, his hat, swords, rapiers, shovels, guns, pickaxes, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Philosopher's Stone, Oxychew Gum, Anti-Intertia Gun, Bouncing Bomb, Slippery Gun, Blunderbuss Gun, Medkit, Spectrification Gun, Magica De Spell's Wand, Anti-Magic Arsenal, Winter Mittens, Helen of Troys Harp, Fountain Pen, laser pin, garlic necklace, Laughing Gas Bomb, Virtual Reality Field Amplifier, Excalibur Sword, Burglar Stunner, Didgeridoo Flute, Number One Dime, Multiplicator Gun, Invincibility Coin, Time Stopper, Medusa Gauntlet, Mystic Dreamcatcher, Flare Gun, Vondrake Action Cane PPK (has more equipment at his disposal even in a second money bin) | Same as before, Money Belt Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Weapons Master Category:Longevity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artist Category:Body Control Users Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Time Benders Category:Healing Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Animal Users Category:Animals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Wish Granters Category:Sealers Category:Sound Users Category:Laser Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Light Benders Category:Information Analyzers Category:Absorbers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Size Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Illusionist Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals